Green Cupcakes
by ThatSarcasticOne
Summary: "Not that Travis liked Katie. He liked pulling pranks on her cabin. He liked annoying her. He liked staring at her in that new shirt. But he definitely did not like HER." Travis and Katie have a little midnight chat.


Travis looked down at the box of cupcakes in his hand. They looked amazing, half chocolate and half vanilla with bright green icing that Travis was fairly sure would give his whole cabin a sugar high. And, when you thought about it, it was a double win. He had possession of a box of cupcakes, _and _he was pranking the Demeter Cabin. The cupcakes were the Demeter Cabin's share of the junk-food for the Titan War Celebration Party. At least, that's what Travis thought it was. In all honesty, he hadn't been paying attention at the Head Counselors Meeting. Who could blame him, though? Katie Gardner had recently acquired a new shirt, and it was quite flattering.

Not that Travis _liked _Katie. He liked pulling pranks on her cabin. He liked annoying her. He liked staring at her in that new shirt. But he _definitely _did _not _like her.

Travis looked around, made sure no one was watching, and then darted behind the Demeter Cabin. He really didn't have to worry about anything; he was a _Stoll_. Son of Hermes, thief extraordinaire. But then why did he feel like someone was watching him?

That question was answered a second later when Katie Gardner stepped out of the shadows of the cabin. Travis' first thought was, _dammit she's not wearing the shirt._ His second was, _crap._

Hiding the cupcakes behind his back, he gave Katie a grin. "Well, hello there Katie-Cat. What might a fine young girl such as you be doing out at this time of night?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Really Travis? I can _see_ the Demeter Cabin's cupcakes for the Titan War Remembrance Party behind your back. Chiron said there would be serious consequences if anyone pulled anything."

That's what it had been. _Remembrance_, not Celebration. Well, really, this was all Katie's fault. If she hadn't been wearing that shirt…

"So, you gonna give me the cupcakes?"

Travis contemplated it. He could fear the wrath of Chiron, or be on a sugar high the rest of the night. It was obvious which option he was going for; he wasn't a child of Hermes for nothing.

"Actually, Katie-Cat, I'm quite alright. Now, if you'll excuse me, my cabin is anxiously waiting for the arrival of the Demeter Cabin's cupcakes."

Katie crossed her arms and stepped in his path. "Give me the cupcakes, Stoll."

"I'd really rather not."

Katie lunged for them, sending both teens tumbling to the ground. Travis became acutely aware that he was now lying on the ground, in the shadows, with Katie Gardner lying on top of him. Her eyes were blazing, though there appeared to be a hint of humor in them. She was also wearing a bra, and Travis couldn't help but think, _dammit_.

Before he could stop himself, Travis found himself saying, "Your eyes are the exact color of this icing."

Katie looked shocked, then suspicious. "If you think flattery is going to get you _anywhere-"_

_ "_Just a thought."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Just give me the damn cupcakes."

"But, Katie-Cat, I want the cupcakes."

"Give me the cupcakes, and _leave."_

Travis found it amusing how she could look so cute when she was angry. Of course, he was only observing this because he had no other choice but to look at her. He didn't like her, not even one tiny bit.

"See, there's a problem with that request."

"Really?" Katie looked ready to hit him.

"Yes, you see, I can't get up if you're lying on top of me."

Katie looked surprised, then blushed, and before Travis could stop himself, he leaned up and kissed her.

Katie pulled up, eyes wide. She scrambled off his, picking up the box of cupcakes. "Well, goodnight then, Travis."

Travis smirked. "See you at the Remembrance Party."

"Yeah… Yeah." She headed into her cabin, taking the cupcakes with her.

So, maybe Travis_ did_ like Katie. She was annoying, and a goody-two shoes, and sometimes downright snitch-y, but she did have her good days. Like when she wore that shirt.

Travis was half-way to his cabin when he remembered he had no cupcakes to give his cabin mates. "Dammit."

* * *

**I don't even know how this story came to be, but here it is! I kind of just started writing… But, of course, my Tratie heart is never wrong ;)**

**Actually… Tratie doesn't even make sense, when you think about it. But whatever. They're my second favorite PJO ship (after Percabeth, because who doesn't ship Percabeth?)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER.**

**~ ThatSarcasticOne**


End file.
